


A Beautiful Lie

by Hardykat



Series: MM3/RTF Random [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mindfuck, Multi, Roleplaying Character, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Leto gets a visitor...or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Story Idea is mine, but based off of characters played in Mat Musings 3. Jeff Hardy (Tigger) belongs to the WWE(at the time of this writing, currently with TNA) and to himself. Stephanie Bellars (Baby Beautiful) belongs to herself. Jared Leto belongs to 30 Seconds to Mars and himself. Story originally written back in 2007-ish.

             Shannon looks at his brother in disbelief. “You can’t be serious!”  
             “Shan, I’m tired. You guys go ahead. Tell me about it in the morning.” Jared smiles at Shannon before playfully messing up his hair.  
             “Alright. If you say so.” Shannon says. “You’re gonna regret it though.”  
             “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Go! Have fun!”  
             Jared watches Shannon walk down the hall to join Tomo and Matt before he closes the door to the hotel room. Usually Jared would be with them, but the constant “stage/club/city/rinse/lather/repeat” routine had finally caught up with him.  
  He starts off this moment of ‘him-time” by stripping down nude and then following up with a nice, hot shower. Jared couldn’t help but sigh as the water and steam caressed his lean, yet muscular body. The blue shower gel made the white bath cloth easier to glide over his skin. He closes his eyes as his brain begins to form sensual snapshots. More and more form to become a moving piece of erotic fantasy. Hands move over his skin. Kisses bless the outline of his jaw. A lone moan passes between his lips as he moves the cloth over his chest then further down over his stomach. The vision seems almost real.

            Jared is jolted back to reality when he hears movement from the bedroom.  
            “Shan?” He calls out. “Is that you?”  
            No response.  
            “Whatever…” he mumbles. He turns his attention back to his exotic shower fantasy. Just as he approaches the good part again, he hears that noise again.  
            “Fuck!” He growls, his voice bouncing off the marble walls of the shower. Jared is not in the mood for jokes, especially any from his older brother. There’s no way he can finish his dream now, so he quickly washes off then steps out of the shower. A scowl forms over his handsome features as he wraps a towel around his waist.  
            “Not cool, Shannon!” he says as he opens the bathroom door. “I thought you were-“  
            The room is empty. It’s just as it was before he stepped into the shower. Even his discarded clothes are still where he dropped them on the floor.  
            Jared chuckles softly to himself. “I must be losing it.”  
            Just as those words pass from his mouth, he sees it. A single glass filled with bubbling champagne. Next to it is a note. He raises an eyebrow as he approaches the contents. He reads the note out loud.  
            “ ’Relax and enjoy. S.’”  
            Jared smiles to himself. “Shannon…..”  
            He drinks the champagne until it’s all gone. Seconds later his vision blurs and he becomes lightheaded. The glass falls from his hand to the floor, shattering on impact.  
            “What the….”  
            Those are the last words Jared says before succumbing to the darkness.

~~~~~

  
            Jared begins to slowly drift out of his lethargic haze. What happened? How long had he been out? The last thing he remembers is coming out of the shower. A groan lightly passes from his mouth as he tries to regain some sense of where he is. Jared slowly gets into a sitting position. That’s when he realizes that he’s not in the hotel room anymore. Heavy black suede curtains cover the walls. Candelabras, silver and of different sizes, hold snow white pillar candles. The glow from the candles gives off a dusky glow. Sandalwood and lavender scents lightly drift through the air. He looks down to see his still nude body on a bed of crimson silk.  
            “What’s going on?” he whispers.  
            “…..can’t wait Baby….I wanna play….”  
            “….Okay darlin’. Go ahead and play….”  
            An arm reaches around Jared’s torso. He instantly jumps off the bed. He turns to confront the intruder, but is instead struck speechless. Beautiful doesn’t even describe what’s in front of him. Skin kissed by the sun. Eyes blue as the ocean. Long blonde locks that flows over her shoulders. Curves his fingers ached to follow. Pink lips begging to be kissed. And there’s not a stitch of clothing to be seen.  
            “Cat gotcha tongue, Jared?”  
            Jared again turns around. This time his visitor is male. His emerald eyes sparkle to match the smirk on his chiseled, clean shaven face. He has the same slender, yet athletic body type as Jared. The light dusting of hair on his chest is the same color as his shoulder-length main: a dark blond. Highly colored tattoos cover his right arm. Unlike his female partner, he is wearing clothes: a pair of bluish-gray cargo pants slung low over his hips and a pair of crispy white sneakers.  
            “...Who are you?” Jared asks.  
            “Shhhhh…” responds the young man. He traces his finger over the outline Jared’s jaw. His eyes never leave his face. “You’re right, Baby Beautiful. He is absolutely gorgeous.”  
            “Of course I’m right, Tigger.” The woman’s laughter floats like a song into the air. “That’s why I want to play with him. “  
            She wraps her arms around Jared’s waist. He gasps when he feels her body press against his. Soft kisses begin to dot his back. Jared closes his eyes and tilts his head back. He lightly bites on his bottom lip to hold back a moan. Soon he feels kisses on his exposed neck. The moan he held back is released as two pairs of hands caress his body. He jumps slightly when he feels something silky cover his eyes. Jared reaches up to remove it but his hands are brushed aside.  
            “Uh-Uh…” A husky voice whispers in his ear. “We’re the only ones that get to touch.”  
            Before he can respond, he’s maneuvered onto his back. His arms are lifted above his head. Something hard and cool is placed around his wrists. Seconds later, a faint click is heard.  
            “Isn’t he beautiful?” he hears Baby Beautiful say.  
            The bed shifts under Jared’s body. He holds a breath in anticipation for the next move from his guests. He didn’t have to wait long. Soft lips claim his hungrily. He exhales slowly as he matches the hunger with his own. He sighs then arches into the touches that cover his skin once again. Kisses, licks and nips decorate the inside of his thigh. The hungry kiss from his lips moves to his neck where it morphs into playful biting. Jared clenches and unclenches his fingers as the ache to touch goes through them. Not only is the ache in his fingers torture, so are the pops of electricity below the waist. No touches or kisses were placed there, as if almost on purpose.  
            “Fuck…” Jared growls out his frustration.  
            A warning bite is placed right above one of his hip dents.  
            “Be careful, rocker boy.” Tigger tells him. “Baby Beautiful might actually take a chunk out of you.”  
            “This teasing is killing me…”Jared pants.  
            His chuckle sends a chill down his spine. “The teasing is just the appetizer.”  
            Jared cries out in pure pleasure as he feels a tongue lightly traced the head of his cock. Another lick follows on the underside. His balls were also given a tongue bath. A palm brushes against his right nipple as a tongue lap a trail up his neck then ends in a nibble on his earlobe. Jared strains against the handcuffs, again desperate to use his sense of touch. He slightly arches his body. The licking is blissful agony.  
            “Please….” he begs.  
            “Please what?”  
            “….more…”  
            “You heard him Baby. The man wants more. Should we obligate?”  
            Baby Beautiful’s playful giggle ring in his ears. “I think we should.”  
            A choke/sob is heard as he feels himself sinking further into her warm inviting mouth. Over and over again this delicious warmth flows over his cock. Jared thrashes his head side to side, his back arches, thrusting himself deeper intro this forbidden kiss.  
            He feels the bed shift beneath him again. Seconds later a gasp followed by a moan is heard from his female guest. More moans and gasps come next. The vibrations further build up his excitement.  
            “SSh…oh god…” Jared pants. He can feel himself getting closer and closer. Just a little more…  
            Suddenly the silky warmth slowly leaves his hardened love tool. Jared growls in frustration and yanks against the handcuffs. Fingers run through his hair as a hot breath whispers in his ear.  
            “Get ready baby for the dopest ride you’ll ever have.”  
            Soft lips crush madly against his. He recognizes the kisser as Tigger because of the lustful growl he emits. Jared kisses back just as hard. If they wanted to play, then he would too. So hungry for the kiss that Jared doesn’t realize the bed moving. Suddenly he cries out in pure pleasure against Tigger’s lips.  
            Baby Beautiful purrs in content as she rocks her hips. Her baby started this slow burn between her thighs, but Jared would turn it into an inferno-just like she wants it. Her fingers move over his chest testing every dip and valley of his muscles. She looks at his face and smiles. His face is twisted in complete bliss…bliss that she is causing. That thought along sends a shiver down her back. Tigger releases his kiss from Jared then repositions himself behind his girlfriend. He cups his right hand over her right breast while his left hand massages her love button. She tilts her head back, panting lustfully at the multiple sensations. Tigger kisses and nibbles at her exposed neck. Her sounds of joy are music to his ears. His cock strains against the denim fabric of his pants, aching to be inside his girlfriend. But he’s a patient man. His Baby Beautiful comes first.  
            Jared pulls hard against the handcuffs. He thrusts his hips in time to Baby Beautiful’s bouncing down on him. His mind’s a clouded, electric mess. The only thought in head right now is to get off. That’s it. No cinematic screens of erotic lovemaking. Those thoughts fled a while ago. His head and his body wants one thing: to break these metal bindings, throw this lovely female on the bed and fuck her through the mattress. And if he needed to, fuck her through the hotel floor. Animalistic, yes, but it’s her and her boyfriend’s fault for teasing him so in the beginning. They drugged him and made him their personal plastic pleasure doll. He’s going to get something out of this.  
            He growls through clenched teeth as he pulls even harder against his restraints. He hears Baby Beautiful’s sudden gasp then purr as a hand caress his hip. He licks his dry lips then bites hard on his bottom one. He feels himself getting closer and closer. The handcuff bite into his wrists from all the pulling but he doesn’t feel the pain. He doesn’t feel the blood trickling down his arms.  
            Tigger sits up, licking and tasting his woman’s sweetness on his lips. He licks the edge of her ear before whispering…  
            “Scream for me darlin'.”  
            Baby Beautiful’s hips rock over and over way until she comes with a shuddering squeal of pleasured surprise. Jared soon follows in orgasmic bliss as he arches up, spilling into her over and over, his voice in noisy unison with hers. When the last drop of his essence is finally gone, his body slumps against the bed. His breathing becomes a steady rhythm as he drifts into a deep sleep.

 

 

~~~~~~

  
            Jared wakes up with a start. Seconds later, he hears snoring. He looks over to see Shannon asleep. He’s still dressed in the clothes from the night before. He looks around the room… he’s back in his room. He never left...did he? That dream was too real! Who were those people? Had he met them before? Were they just figments of his imagination? Was he that baked from lack of rest?!?  
            He reaches up to push back some of his sweat-soaked raven and red locks. Jared quickly pulls his hand away. No…way, he thinks. He looks at his right wrist then his left. He flips them over slowly several times. An ugly red ring caused by restraints. Something like…

            Handcuffs…


End file.
